The Return of the Lost Princess
by Pendragon Star
Summary: Living in the world that we know, Maetel is suddenly whipped back to Middle Earth where it is discovered that she is the daughter of a respected elven queen... and Sauron! R+R!!!


The Return of the Lost Princess

Prologue

"She is very beautiful," said the old man as he looked into the crib to see a beautiful brown-haired, brown-eyed baby.

"Thank you."

"Now, Anela are you going to tell me who the father is?" asked the old man.

Anela looked down at her feet. She couldn't bring up the name of the father of her child, but she knew she had to tell someone: it might as well be the old wizard since he was a very good friend of hers.

She edged her way to the window and looked out. The sun shone brightly in the crystal clear sky. The sun warmed her face as she looked out over the elvin of Crollshaius. To the east she could see the valley of Rivendell.

"Anela, please tell me who the father is. I promise I will not tell," said the old man.

Anela turned from the window and looked at the old man sadly.

"Gandalf, are you sure you want to know name of the father?" she said finally.

The old man shook his head.

"The name is… is Sauron," she whispered looking down at her feet.

Gandalf could only stare at her in disbelief. The father of the elvin princess was Sauron?! The man that was threatening all of Middle-earth?

"How could this be? How on earth did you ever get close to him?" asked Gandalf.

"When we first met he was a kind and gentle man. As we spent more and more time together I began to have these very strange feelings for him. Before I knew it , I was going to bare his child," she stopped a moment. "Each time I saw him I thought of telling him. I also could sense something coming from him. His visits became less and less and shorter and shorter until finally he just stopped coming."

"Then that brings us to now," said Gandalf as he sat down and pulled out his pipe.

They were quiet for a few moments. Anela looked out the window. She sighed. A light breeze brushed against her cheeks and through her long hair. Anela turned from the window and walked to the crib. She smiled down at the daughter that was grinning back at her. Anela lightly rubbed her daughter's cheek with her finger. The baby giggled, which made Anela smile and let out a small laugh.

"Are you still going to do what you had planned?" asked the old wizard.

Anela picked her daughter up and held her for a minute before answering.

"Yes. I don't want to do it, but I must. I must if it means to keep my daughter safe from her father," said Anela, the smile leaving her face.

"Now where did you say you were sending her?" asked Gandalf.

Anela walked over to the window again with her daughter in her arms. She looked up and said, "I'm sending her to Earth."

Nightfall came and Anela carried her daughter down the stairs that lead to the courtyard. Next t her was Gandalf and Gabriel, her best friend, and husband Celeborn. They walked in silence to the center of the courtyard. The stars shown brightly, lighting their path. When they reached the middle, there were already elves there from all over; Crollshaius, Lorien, Rivendell, and Mirkwood. 

"Thank you for coming. This means a great deal to me," said Anela.

They all bowed their heads.

"Your Highness, we should start before it gets any later," said Gandalf. 

Anela walked forward and paused. The elves came around her and made a circle. She unveiled the small baby. The little child lay asleep in her arms. Anela looked up and nodded her head. Gandalf and the others tipped their heads and closed their eyes. Anela closed her eyes too and began a small chant. 

"_Take thy daughter to the Earth._

Wrap her in wings of safety from the evil of our plagued world.

Summon thy girl when need is called, 

To heal this land before we fall.

May she be worthy with all she learns, 

And wisdom guide her kindly when she returns."

Anela finished her chant and as soon as it was over, a blue light came from the heavens to bathe her and her daughter. 

"Be in peace. Princess Maetel of the Elvin kingdom Crollshaius. I hope you are able to come back here and save us all some day. I love you very much. Perhaps we'll see each other again," she whispered to the baby and planted a light kiss on the girl's head.

The baby was lifted from Anela's arms and floated up into the heavens. "Goodbye, my daughter," Anela said as the light faded away. As soon as the light faded everyone peered up to see Anela with tears running down her cheeks. Gandalf walked up and put his arms around her. She turned in his embrace and cried onto his shoulder. A few moments later she pulled back and wiped away the tears.

"Gandalf, do me this favor," she pulled a very beautiful gold pendent out of her pocket. "Give this to Maetel when the time is right… and I know that the time will come very soon."

To Be Continued…. 


End file.
